<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【梅羅互攻】It's Only a Paper Moon by oreooooo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26333983">【梅羅互攻】It's Only a Paper Moon</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/oreooooo/pseuds/oreooooo'>oreooooo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>papermoon [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fate/Grand Order</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, 終章劇透</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 02:34:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,144</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26333983</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/oreooooo/pseuds/oreooooo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>時間點在第七章結束後，建議搭配賢王幕間服用<br/>包含終章劇透</p>
<p>慣例的亂七八糟角色介紹<br/>梅林：各位的阿瓦隆大哥哥，今天在此為各位示範『如何誘拐你的粉絲』<br/>羅馬尼：今天負責被誘拐的偶像宅社畜，擅長裝傻<br/>吉爾迦美什(術)：本次活動的策畫、監督和監護人，今日mpv</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Romani Archaman/Merlin | Caster</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>papermoon [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1913563</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【梅羅互攻】It's Only a Paper Moon</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>**再次提醒，這是一篇羅曼x梅林的互攻文，不接受的人現在關掉還來的及**</p>
<p>如果看完還是決定進來試吃，被雷到的話我也沒辦法了，祝您用餐愉快</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>「‒吉爾迦美什王都這樣說了，今天就休息吧，幸好也沒什麼急迫的工作。」<br/>「唉。也是呢，真沒辦法。那麼確認完魔法☆梅莉的網站更新後……」<br/>「好的那邊那位立刻去睡覺！」<br/>「是、是，我知道了，那麼我就去小睡一下。」</p>
<p> </p>
<p>散場的人群實在太多了，羅馬尼把螢光棒等應援小物護在懷裡，順著人流移動。即使被四周群眾擠得難受，他臉上的傻笑也沒有消失。<br/>剛剛結束的魔法☆梅莉演唱會本身就是場美夢，更不可思議的是，他手機裡正藏著一個新鮮出爐的甜美秘密。<br/>《只給我的頭號粉絲：<br/>雖然羅馬尼一直是個沒用的、愛問蠢問題的笨蛋廢物，但也拼命的努力到現在了呢❤<br/>很高興看到你還知道要來看我的演出，沒有把自己忙到過勞死❤不要狡辯什麼『只是份內的責任而已』，魔法少女可是什麼都知道的噢<br/>總之，給這樣的羅馬尼，梅莉有個特別的禮物要給你<br/>演唱會結束後到後台來吧，梅莉的專屬休息室在舞台下方，工作人員通道的左邊第二間，當個好孩子，別讓我等太久❤<br/>你的<br/>magi☆mari 上 》<br/>離場後羅馬尼把應援物仔細收好，趁無人注意的空檔再次溜進場內，沿著工作通道一路往前衝‒然後在<br/>在後台出入口跟某人撞個正著。<br/>「你為什麼在這裡？﹗」看清楚來人之後，羅曼一秒從被抓包的驚慌轉為懷疑。<br/>梅林對他挑眉，「我才應該問吧，阿基曼，沒事跑來少女偶像的演唱會後台想幹什麼？身為經紀人我可不能讓你亂來喔，看見不該看的東西可就糟糕了。」說著便抓住羅曼的手把他拖回前台，幸好台下一個觀眾都沒有，只剩舞台燈還亮著。<br/>羅曼甩開梅林的手擋住眼睛。聚光燈太亮太熱，他總是更喜歡躲在陰涼處。梅林倒也難得貼心不打擾他，自顧自在台上走動。<br/>羅曼忍不住視線一路跟著他走。不得不說梅林天生擅長於此，舞台對他跟其他地方沒什麼差別，只是另一個遊樂場……另外他外型上也本來就引人注目，花俏的白西裝再加上那張臉的魅力加成。嗤，哪來這麼花枝招展的經紀人啊，都忍不住跑上台了。<br/>『反正連你跟吉爾迦美什都出場了，留我一個在台下很無聊啊。』如果開口問了，那傢伙十之八九會這樣說吧。<br/>但剩下那一成的可能性，才是羅曼擔心的。<br/>梅林很清楚自己在人類社會裡的位置，離開不列顛後也自覺的待在觀眾的立場，偶爾干涉但不會越界。<br/>這次梅林主動在烏魯克登台大鬧一場，除了時代和劇情設立讓夢魔有空隙可鑽、加上對藤丸的冒險相當感興趣之外，羅曼懷疑他自己也是煽動梅林的要素之一。<br/>他們像世界上最後的兩個白痴一樣合作無間。其中一個雖然早就預見了結局卻不開口，反而被一些無關緊要的小事引走了注意力，勞心勞力挖著陷阱；另一個看著那個只差沒在上面簽名的大坑，翻了個白眼，然後雙眼一閉直直往下跳。<br/>梅林突然回頭，光明正大對上他偷看的視線，笑了，「那麼，這位阿基曼先生，難得上台一次，願不願意陪我秀一段呢？」說著摘下帽子作了一個特別花俏的邀舞動作，背後的小花甚至都跟著繞圈。<br/>羅曼忍不住用螢光棒丟他。<br/>梅林不以為意，隨手用帽子接住螢光棒，然後反手一揮讓它們都化成花瓣散去，「來嘛，陪我跳舞，我知道你會。」<br/>「我不想跳。」<br/>「喔～這是怎麼了？對舞台不滿意嗎。」梅林慢悠悠又繞到他面前，擋住他下台的路，「還是舞伴？我說羅馬尼，自暴自棄得適可而止啊。就算事情發展不如預期，僅此一次的機會就這樣放棄未免太可惜了，你不覺得嗎？」<br/>「什麼啊，你愛玩自己去玩不就好了。」羅曼困擾的揉揉眉心，避開梅林伸來的手，轉而鑽進舞台另一邊的布景之中，知道對方沒辦法跟上。<br/>「喂﹗你要去哪裡？」<br/>「煩死了﹗」</p>
<p> </p>
<p>羅馬尼在層層交錯的布景間迷失了方向，日式的迷宮迴廊間有海潮聲隱隱傳來，拉開紙門卻是現代的攝影棚（裡面有個白髮老紳士還對他豎起食指示意他不要打擾）掉頭離開後卻又闖進了同人展會場……好像看到了很多陌生從者？真奇怪。<br/>羅馬尼筋疲力盡的回到自己房間，推開門卻看到一個熟悉的身影。<br/>「魔、魔法☆梅莉？﹗」<br/>「歡迎回來啊羅•馬•尼•桑。」身穿黑色小禮服的魔法☆梅莉摘下耳麥放到桌上，一臉不開心地向他逼近，「人家還以為你在外面什麼地方走丟了呢。明明是別人一輩子也求不來一次的專屬魔法☆梅莉私人演唱會，你竟然還遲到半天，把特別擠出時間來慰勞你的偶像晾在一邊不管，真是太過分了。」<br/>「對對對對對不起﹗都是我的錯‒」<br/>「算了，」少女食指輕輕點在羅馬尼胸口，止住他結結巴巴的道歉，「反正羅馬尼這麼廢的白痴樣子我早就知道了。現在坐下。」<br/>羅馬尼乖乖坐下。<br/>「哼，很好，」梅莉雙手一撐坐到他桌上，笑著踢開鞋子踩踩他的膝蓋，羅馬尼心臟差點暫停一秒，「本來今天想劇透新歌給你聽的，但遲到的傢伙活該被處罰，你就乖乖跟其他人一起等著吧。」<br/>少女低聲哼唱起一首英語老歌，是輕快的老爵士，羅馬尼不記得歌名，但隱約有聽過的印象。房間裡沒有燈光、沒有特效，但被微光渲染著的梅莉還是如此美麗，像一場駐留的夢飄在他的小房間裡。<br/>羅馬尼著迷的看著對方滑下桌面走來，坐到他身邊，他幾乎不敢碰到對方，<br/>「這是個馬戲團一樣的世界，一切都是假的。」梅莉貼在他耳邊，用氣音唱完最後幾句，「但如果你相信我，一切都可以是真的。」<br/>「梅莉……？」<br/>「噓。」少女捧住他的臉，一瞬間羅曼完全不敢呼吸，本能的要向後退去，不去破壞這場美夢。<br/>但梅莉馬上恥笑一聲放開他站起來，「開玩笑，誰要親你這個白痴。」說著扭過頭去，又抓住他的手，「陪我走走。」<br/>「欸？好、好的。」<br/>房間外面很亮。這是個美麗的夏日，午夜的太陽懸在地平線邊緣，在走廊上投射出大片大片的鵝黃色，空氣裡也瀰漫著興奮的騷動。瑪修和藤丸貼在窗邊，顯然全身心都沉浸在外面的晴空裡，達文西在一旁跟雷夫聊天，手裡抱著兩套新禮裝，顯然為這一天預備了很久。<br/>沒有人注意到他們。<br/>梅莉拉著他繼續往前走，經過討論著什麼的馬里斯比利和瑪莉父女，經過剛從訓練室出來的a組成員，經過值班人員在偷偷放宅音樂的管制室……再往前就是倉庫了。<br/>「你想要找什麼嗎？」<br/>「唔，應該說是來探險的，總是待在常去的地方很無聊。」少女哼著歌拐下樓梯，「那你呢羅馬尼？十年來一直待在迦勒底，除了我的演唱會你還出去過嗎？根本是個足不出戶的偶像宅。」<br/>「才沒有﹗我也是去過很多地方的﹗」<br/>「喔是喔，講得像你那時候有空去玩一樣。」梅莉斜了他一眼，「還是去度假一次吧，羅馬尼，就當給自己的獎勵。去海邊就很不錯喔，梅莉推薦可以穿比基尼去曬太陽的夏威夷，或者熱海。還是你想去拉斯維加斯？聽說是『一輩子不去一次會後悔』的夢幻之城。」<br/>「哈哈，真的嗎？聽起來真不錯。可惜我得工作啊……」雖然嘴上這樣說，但那些色彩斑斕的詞彙實在太美好了，羅馬尼便半推半就的被她牽著走。<br/>可是他還……他好像……<br/>「有什麼關係～迦勒底人那麼多，一個能代替你的人都沒有嗎？真心想去的話總能找到辦法的。」說著她一個彈指，「難道是誘惑力不夠？那正好，梅莉有一個私房景點可以推薦給你。」<br/>「我真的沒辦法‒」<br/>「就當陪我去嘛。梅莉也是工作太久需要休假了，羅馬尼一起來正好。」少女輕快地走在前方不回頭，「遠離塵世的樂園、魔力滿溢的行星內海，很美的喔。」<br/>聽起來很耳熟？羅馬尼回過神，看見前方走廊盡頭，理應緊閉的房門開了一道縫，微黃色的光芒從那裏流洩出來，一直照到他們腳下，空氣中有陌生的淡淡花香。<br/>羅曼突然站住了腳步。<br/>「羅馬尼？」面對突來的抗拒，對方還多拉了兩下發現拉不動，疑惑地回頭。<br/>「抱歉，但是這裡還需要我，我不會離開的。」羅曼發自內心的，帶著歉意對他苦笑，「你好好玩吧，我留在這裡就可以了。」<br/>少女偶像像沒聽見他說什麼一樣笑著，手上紋絲未動，「你擔心太多了吧，笨蛋。有問題其他人也能解決啊，至少相信一下你的同伴吧？」<br/>「我當然相信他們，但如果他們最後做不到，至少我該……」<br/>「你做的夠多了，羅馬尼。明明只是個悲觀的膽小鬼還要逞強。」梅莉筆直地看著他，「別把所有事情都扛到自己身上，你一輩子賠進去都處理不完的。」<br/>羅曼只是別開視線，「至少這件事可以。」<br/>對方表情一沉，猛的轉身推開大門往內衝，顯然決定硬要把他拉進那片陽光裡。<br/>「等等你做什麼？放手﹗快放手﹗梅林﹗」</p>
<p> </p>
<p>魔法消失了。<br/>梅林站在一地狼藉之間攤開手，深深地嘆氣，「真是的，為什麼要現在醒來呢。」<br/>「剛剛那是怎樣？」羅曼依然保持警戒。<br/>「開個玩笑而已，我又不可能真的帶你到阿瓦隆。」<br/>但這傢伙連一點逃避的幻想都不敢留給自己。<br/>四周的空間慢慢重新清晰起來，是一片毫無特別之處的，林木稀疏的小丘，天色接近黃昏了，但還是很悶熱。<br/>「這裡是哪裡？」<br/>「不知道。幹嘛問我？我現在可是什麼都做不了。」梅林環顧一下四周，找了個樹蔭坐下，「這裡是你的夢境，應該是對你有意義的地方才對啊？」<br/>羅曼瞇起眼睛眺望遠方的天際線，緊皺的眉頭忽然一鬆，看著荒野彼端浮現出的城市輪廓，「我們在大衛城*郊外。」<br/>「哦，你的老家？你這幾年回去過嗎？」<br/>「沒有，反正東西都不在了。」羅曼聳聳肩走到他旁邊坐下，指著那片建築群中央，「我小時候住在那裡，可以從窗戶看到這片山。」<br/>「這裡有什麼特別的嗎？」實在太熱了，梅林拉拉領口，決定乾脆把白袍脫掉。<br/>羅曼在高溫裡倒是看上去怡然自得，只是很疑惑，「沒有吧……頂多我哥小時候帶我來過一次。」<br/>「你哥？」這就很稀奇了，「是被殺的那個、殺人的那個、還是想娶亞比煞被你處死的那個？*」<br/>「是押沙龍……算了，就是殺人的那個。」羅曼白眼他，「你就當故事聽吧。他瑪的事發生時我還很小，她在那之後沒多久就病死了，留下押沙龍一心想復仇。<br/>當時我的哥哥們在檯面下彼此間競爭很兇，尤其押沙龍最有優勢。但我年紀太小又個性奇怪，長得還不像父母，對他們完全沒有威脅性－幹嘛那樣看我？就算大衛王知道神早就選了我，別人也不會信啊，他自己都不想信－咳，扯遠了。<br/>那天押沙龍派人來拜訪我母親，說他不久後會設宴款待其他兄弟，只有我年紀太小不能受邀，所以想先單獨帶我出去玩當作彌補。」<br/>「就是他動手的那次吧？你應該早就知道了，不介意嗎。」<br/>對方聳聳肩，「反正他的目標不是我，神也不反對我赴約。嗯……那天他陪我在這裡待了一下午，後來以為我睡著了就抱著我同騎回去，途中說了些抱怨大衛王的話，不過他對王不滿已經很久了，大家都知道。」羅馬尼還是有點疑惑，「都沒什麼特別的。」<br/>的確沒什麼特別，這種家庭秘辛哪個年代都有。不過押沙龍的謀反和死亡對所羅門都是既定之事不用特別在意，卻把這麼普通的一天默默記了三千年。<br/>梅林若無其事的繼續閒聊，「既然你喜歡這裡，怎麼不自己來？太忙？」<br/>「我只是沒想過……不過，也沒關係啊，一次就很夠了。」<br/>梅林看著他毫不在意的淡淡笑容，一瞬間竟然說不出話來，乾脆抓起對方的手一口咬下去。<br/>「嗚啊啊啊好痛！這次又是為什麼？」<br/>「看你不爽。」怎麼有這麼難搞的笨蛋？梅林感覺好累。<br/>但這也不是他的錯就是了……梅林低頭看看對方手上的齒痕，意思意思揉了兩下，想了想又湊到唇邊輕吻一下帶走傷口，是他以前逗女孩子常用的小花招，「好了，跟新的一樣。」<br/>羅馬尼沒有接他的梗，反而整個人抖了一下。<br/>哦？<br/>梅林抓住他的手不讓他抽走，同時試探著又親了幾下，拇指輕輕刮過對方的掌心－果然羅馬尼紅著臉開始掙扎起來。<br/>「哇喔羅馬尼，太傷人了。敏感帶就在這裡，竟然還在我面前藏這麼久。」梅林故作委屈唸著，把那隻手握在膝上，細細把玩起每個關節指縫，「為什麼？我平常表現不夠好嗎？」<br/>「讓你知道了……你還會放過我嗎？」羅馬尼低聲喘著，語氣尾音有點不穩，另一隻手不安的動了動，最後捏緊了自己的膝蓋，顯然忍的很辛苦。<br/>然而梅林不想縱容他，「嗯，你猜對了。所以我現在也不會放過你的。」說著又把那隻手湊到唇邊親著咬著不住摩挲，確保對方能看清每個細節，最後對著那張羞恥到想死的臉一笑，舌尖緩緩滑過食指和中指間，輕咬頂端，再一口含住它們。<br/>那隻手終於有了動作－食指中指蜷起來纏住他的舌頭，指腹在他舌頭中間最軟那一塊劃著圈，溫柔的與之攪弄，其他手指則扣住他的下顎不讓他亂動。手的主人像終於適應了他的進攻節奏，開始積極參與這場遊戲，伺機反擊。梅林不介意，不如說他一直在等著這一刻。<br/>他們像兩個幼兒一樣全心沉溺在嬉戲裡，忘了身後的整個世界。羅馬尼朝他傾身，在抽離手指的下一秒用力吻上來，另一隻手早就溜進他衣服下擺。而他抓準機會環住對方一個翻身，把羅馬尼壓在草地上，向下滑到他腿間，用臉頰蹭蹭那個部位，隨後扒下布料一口含住。<br/>梅林枕在對方膝上縮著臉頰吞吐，手握著根部摩擦，故意弄出響亮的水聲，偶爾吞得深一點就會聽到對方忍不住呻吟。每次這樣做都讓他很愉悅，而羅馬尼會在隱忍著喘息的同時撫摸他的耳朵和後頸，感覺也很好。<br/>梅林估算著時機鬆開對方，然後抓準羅馬尼鬆懈下來的時候又含住性器頂端用力吮了一口，對方果然馬上驚叫著射在他嘴裡。<br/>「……哪有這樣的！」<br/>面對羅馬尼惱羞的視線，梅林毫不留情，抬起頭咧開嘴好好展示了一下他的戰利品，然後不慌不忙地全部吞下去。<br/>羅馬尼嘆氣著把他拉到膝上，用唇舌止住他的竊笑聲，同時飛快剝去兩人的衣服。梅林摸索著彼此間的縫隙，很快重新握住對方，自己搖晃著吞了進去－幸好夢裡不需要前戲或不應期，他現在一秒都不想等。<br/>這比他們平常的習慣刺激多了，羅馬尼大口喘氣，一隻手撐在後面，另一手在他腰腹間巡弋。梅林向後仰著，配合對方由下而上衝撞的節奏律動，閉起眼睛陶醉的呻吟－然後感覺那隻手摸上了他的性器。<br/>梅林趕快睜開眼睛，「羅、羅馬尼，先別碰那裡好不好，我不想那麼快射。」剛才被玩了那一把，羅馬尼想必有點『回禮』在等著。<br/>「嗯？你今天都還沒出來過……不過你都這麼說了，」羅馬尼一臉無辜地對他眨眨眼，「好吧，我保證不讓你太快射出來。」<br/>羅馬尼的確沒有。<br/>梅林要反悔也來不及了，對方手上已經開始忽輕忽重的揉捏，甚至不時毫無慈悲地用指甲輕刮頂端。接著胸口也被突襲，羅馬尼以溫軟的唇舌弄他，偶爾用上牙齒時他便一陣戰慄，下身報復性的緊緊絞著。梅林剛開始還有餘裕笑他幾句，但在後方的進攻也跟著改變節奏，捉住他最脆弱的一點來回研磨後便潰不成軍。他被吊在高潮邊緣搖搖晃晃，感覺身體除了來自下方的刺激外竟然全無支撐，即使他恍惚間連聲求饒也不罷手。但等他真的撐不住要高潮時，那些動作又會忽然停住，不讓他就此解脫。<br/>等到結束時才是折磨，被多次延遲的高潮來勢更加洶湧，層層疊加的快感一瞬間直接淹沒了他的意識，他幾乎感覺不到射了自己一身。梅林全身顫抖，連腳趾都蜷曲起來，失神間崩潰的叫喊他自己都聽不懂。羅馬尼則緊緊抱住他，額頭抵在一起，同樣的迷亂恍惚，低聲說著一些他從來不肯講出口的話。第一次聽見他這麼直白示愛，逐漸回神的梅林忍不住有點想笑，然後才發現自己竟然沙啞了。<br/>哇喔，真沒想到。<br/>他們互相依偎著躺倒在草地上，天色慢慢暗下來，可以聽見遠方其他人的歌聲笑鬧，甚至有陌生的音樂傳來，梅林不知道慶祝的理由，但熟悉這種氣氛。參與其中的人自然地感到快樂，遠遠看著的他們也跟著滿足。<br/>他想這種感覺對羅馬尼搞不好是全新的，或者所羅門一直都記得，只是不知道那是什麼。<br/>剛剛那一次爆發後他們都沒有開口，但這種沉默感覺也很好。梅林趴在羅馬尼身上，隱約有點躁動，便又去玩他的手。<br/>羅馬尼很快被他玩到受不了，乾脆翻身躲到另一邊去遠離他的魔爪，梅林視線便跟著滑過對方赤裸的脊背。在本人看不見的地方，古老的術式盤踞了他整個背部，那些深色線條襯著他如今蒼白的皮膚，像被深深蝕進了裡面。<br/>梅林冷眼看著那些痕跡幾秒，無言的再次湊上去靠著對方，羅馬尼沒回頭，他就去吻對方的後頸和肩膀，吻他藏在頭髮裡的耳朵，直到這些地方都泛紅發燙。<br/>羅馬尼回頭看他，眼神亮而溫柔，表情是無聲的邀請，於是他也無聲應了。<br/>無套的觸感比平常更清晰，梅林深深埋入對方溫暖熱情的身體裡，羅馬尼難得無論身心都是敞開的，被這樣緊緊圍繞著，他簡直目眩神迷。他曲起手臂枕著雙方，另一隻被對方用兩手握著抱在胸前，他便順勢去撫弄那些敏感的部位。羅馬尼不時回頭吻他，因純粹的快樂而興奮顫抖，溢出潮濕的呻吟。<br/>當梅林射在他裡面時，羅馬尼已經在他懷裡融化成滿足的一攤，眼睛閉著，意識活動也逐漸平靜下來。<br/>夢境要結束了。<br/>四周的草不知何時高過了他們，在蒼白的星光下跟著失去了色彩。梅林撐起身，意識到這裡就是時間神殿裡的那片草原，在玉座與神殿成型前草原已經存在，它崩毀後也一樣。<br/>羅馬尼想要的東西早就在這裡了，梅林不管多做什麼，都只是在滿足自己而已。<br/>當然他一直很自私，但難得『想為別人做些什麼』卻無處施力的感覺，即使是他也很難釋懷。<br/>「唉。」<br/>梅林抱著對方翻身，讓他躺在自己胸口。<br/>「你這傢伙，是真的很難搞啊，我都不知道該拿你怎麼辦了。」<br/>一瞬間羅馬尼動了動，但被摀住眼睛之後很快又安頓回去。梅林親親他的頭頂，對著眼前陌生的星空繼續自言自語。<br/>「雖然我覺得結局好就夠了過程不重要，但這兩個東西的距離實在越來越小，根據我目前看到的東西來說，實～在只能用亂七八糟來形容……哎呀，好像劇透了？真是抱歉。<br/>總之，你的劇本相當精采，一直喊著想看happy ending在這種情況下太不解風情了，我會反省的。<br/>王的故事我看過、說過太多，但人的故事我其實並不瞭解，在這個基礎上我沒什麼能給你的。頂多陪你做一場夢。嘛，反正你也只想要這個。<br/>而既然我沒什麼可做的事，那我就好好當個觀眾為你喝采吧，會一直看著你到最後的喔，我保證。」<br/>忽然羅馬尼低聲笑了。<br/>「沒想到竟然能得到你的保證……嗯，謝謝你，我很榮幸。」他在梅林手心裡眨眨眼，「願意讓我記得這件事嗎？」<br/>「當然。」梅林面不改色說著。<br/>「才怪。」羅馬尼拉下他的手輕吻，沒有再追問。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>「唔……」<br/>「早安啊。」一張毫無瑕疵的笑臉浮在他上方，羅馬尼恍惚間回以微笑，然後才意識到那是梅林。<br/>「你還在啊……什麼等等？已經早上了？！」慌忙起身的羅馬尼差點正面直擊梅林的下巴，抓起手機一看，發現自己不過睡了四小時而已，氣得怒拍對方的大腿洩憤－然後才想起來他剛剛還躺在上面。<br/>被這樣一鬧，剛剛的夢也忘的差不多了。羅曼只隱約記得參加了魔法☆梅莉的演唱會，還是為了他私人舉辦的……難得做了個美夢呢，真不錯，精神狀況也跟著輕鬆了不少，他已經很久沒有毫無負擔的自然醒過了。<br/>雖然對夢魔來說不過是跟採收水果一樣的行為，但他還是心存感激。<br/>梅林保持著剛剛的姿勢坐在床頭，羅曼猶豫一下，還是忍不住走回床邊，在梅林來的及說什麼廢話前彎下身抱住對方，「謝謝。」<br/>梅林幾乎僵了一下，「真突然啊，阿基曼，謝我什麼？」<br/>「謝謝你當個好枕頭。」還有其他一切。<br/>「喔～只謝我這一點嗎？」梅林遲了幾拍露出慣常的輕浮微笑，順手拍拍他的大腿，「你也知道我不止這個用途的。」<br/>「嗯對，也謝謝你這麼渾蛋，讓我可以毫無負擔的嫌棄你。」羅曼一把拍掉那隻手重新站直，「對了，我睡著這段時間沒發生什麼事吧？」<br/>「唔嗯，關於這個嘛……」梅林裝模作樣摸著下巴，動作突然一頓，「喔呀，看來情況不妙。羅馬尼我勸你最好趕緊到管制室，用跑的。」<br/>「什麼？？？有事講清楚啊﹗」<br/>「來不及解釋了，快衝﹗」</p>
<p> </p>
<p>「等等等等！你們在那種地方做什麼啊！」</p>
<p> </p>
<p>‒‒‒</p>
<p> </p>
<p>早上六點鐘時羅曼醫生正站在咖啡機前等它暖機，突然叮噹一聲，他手裡的公用咖啡杯輕輕巧巧的成了一地陶瓷粉末。<br/>羅曼醫生低頭看看殘餘的把手，默哀一秒後把它安放到咖啡機上遠離塵囂，才緩緩回頭，略帶疑惑的看向餐廳門口的殺杯兇手，「烏魯克的王，對咖啡杯有什麼不滿嗎？」<br/>「說什麼傻話，那種東西，連夠格讓本王不滿的門檻都沒碰到。」賢王咋舌，手一揮收起法杖朝他大步走來，「真夠早的啊白衣，還是該說，夠晚的？這是通宵到第三天了吧，本王可不記得凡人的身體有如此機能。」<br/>「啊，沒事的，我前天下午有睡過。」啊對，那時候對方還沒被召喚到迦勒底。<br/>咖啡機正好響起來，羅曼找了個更大的杯子，想再接再勵幫自己補充咖啡因，烏魯克王投來的凌厲眼刀卻讓他馬上縮手－不然咖啡機上大概會多一把黃金斧頭，維修人員會發瘋的－轉而翻出沖泡麥片倒了兩包下去，還偷偷幫自己加了楓糖漿。<br/>吉爾迦美什掃了一眼那杯糊狀物，滿臉嫌棄但什麼都沒說，轉而拉開椅子在他對面坐下，「司令官兼技術人員?替手下人分擔工作也該有個限度。天文台的技術需求，難道高到讓你無人可用嗎？人手不足就趁現在加緊培育。」<br/>「我也很想啊，但是－」羅曼忍不住打了個大呵欠，「但是工作人員的負荷量已經很大了，能減輕一點是一點……」<br/>「你們迦勒底的運作方式實在不怎麼像話，晚點本王需要好好視察一遍。總之，本王奉勸你好自為之，」賢王彈了一下他的額頭以示懲戒－用戴著手甲那隻手，「畢竟心神交瘁的人守不住秘密。」<br/>他很顯然意有所指，但羅曼一時不知道該怎麼回應。<br/>「怎麼了？」烏魯克王又往他額頭戳了一下，隨手召喚出自己的杯子也喝了一口，「想問什麼但說無妨，本王的談話別人還不敢暗中窺視。當然，要是話題太蠢，本王會當成沒聽到。」<br/>還是先談正事吧。「……關於最後一次的戰鬥。吉爾迦美什王，能請您評論一二嗎。」<br/>王的臉上看不出喜怒，「如果我說，你們必死無疑，不如好好珍惜剩下這半年的生命，你會怎麼做？」<br/>雖然依對方的個性和經歷，這句話顯然只是個試探，羅曼還是感覺腹中一把火燒了起來，「恕我不能接受。迦勒底的所有人已經走了這麼遠，各方面來說放棄都是不可能的。」<br/>「哼。這不是挺有鬥志的嗎？我還當你都忘記自己可以生氣了。」<br/>「我怎麼想不重要吧。這是大家的決定。」<br/>「唉，果然你還是這樣子……算了。總之這還是屬於人類的戰爭，從者終究只能從旁協助。你就堅持這個態度繼續就行了。」烏魯克王敲敲桌面，「其他方面本王會親自視察過再評論。先不管那個，本王還有另一件事問你。梅林那傢伙，已經在這裡晃蕩一陣子了吧。」<br/>「欸？呃、是的。」<br/>「嗯，以現況來看他提供的魔力援助是必須的，利益也一致，只是千里眼的能力有限。若讓本王來說你多壓榨他些也無訪，能使用的資源都不該浪費。但羅馬尼•阿基曼，在特異點時另當別論，這裡不一樣。對契約從者缺乏約束這點先不提，讓甚至不是從者的他能任意進出迦勒底、參與戰鬥、或者直接與你通訊，然後還以一介局外人的身分在外遊蕩？你也不打算應對這一點？你也是梅林也是，到底在搞什麼？一個個腦子都裝滿了永凍土嗎？」<br/>「啊哈哈，我也沒辦法，畢竟梅林只是個不可靠的家裡蹲嘛……」<br/>「但本王可不是在跟他說話。梅林主動在迦勒底現身，也一路觀看了六個特異點，參與了烏魯克的修復行為，並對藤丸立香產生了認同感。既然他有提供協助的意願，也跟你有私人的往來，為什麼要刻意維持這種尷尬的合作方式？感覺有疑慮就提出來，這種時候了別浪費時間互相猜忌。」<br/>「啊，不是的，我信任梅林會跟我們站在同一陣線。只是我認為……他某些地方不夠穩定。」<br/>吉爾迦美什抬了下眉毛沒有接話。<br/>羅馬尼深呼吸幾次後繼續說，「梅林缺乏能力處理自己的情緒問題，應該說他連出現情緒的自覺都沒有。萬一累積到了極限爆發出來，像在不列顛那樣，我沒辦法處理……啊﹗當然他自己也不打算介入人類社會太深啦﹗總之，保持目前的步調是我認為比較安全的合作方式。」雙方都別互相依賴太深是最好的。<br/>「……你這樣想嗎？算了，你們兩個蠢貨之間的事本王不想介入。」賢王搖著頭站起來，「你也別擔心過頭。操心未來是有千里眼之人的工作，你還是多注意別過勞死吧。」</p>
<p>‒<br/>*<br/>1.位於耶路撒冷<br/>2.分別是押沙龍、暗嫩和亞多尼亞。押沙龍的同母妹妹他瑪被異母兄弟暗嫩強姦，大衛沒有懲罰暗嫩。押沙龍等待兩年後宴請眾兄弟，趁暗嫩酒醉殺了他，隨即投奔外祖父。幾年後發動叛亂佔領耶路撒冷，之後戰敗時因被樹林纏住頭髮而逃亡失敗，被殺。<br/>亞多尼亞是大衛倖存的長子，在大衛年老時以繼承人自居。所羅門登基後又向太后拔示巴求娶亞比煞（繼承後宮等於繼承王位的意思），被所羅門處死。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>